familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Gets Fired
Peter Gets Fired is an episode. Synopsis A trilogy episode, where three movie directors, Quentin Tarantino, Wes Anderson, and Michael Bay, tell the story of Peter getting fired from the Pawtucket Brewery. Plot In Quentin Tarantino's story, mysterious tough guy Peter arrives at work and kills a co-worker over his lunch. He is fired by Angela for being late, but before being kicked out of the brewery, spies a glowing keg and takes it as payback. Arriving home after an intermission, he is gunned down, and nearly finished off by Angela who tells him that his entire family is dead. Awakening in the hospital, he stabs Dr. Hartman to escape and returns home to recover his special combat outfit and sword. Confronting Angela after being driven to the brewery by Cleveland, he first has to dispatch her horde of Tricia Takanawas before slicing her in half. Chopping off the top of the golden keg, he looks on in astonishment as the credits roll. In Wes Anderson's story, as narrated by Stewie shortly after turn of the century, Peter is fired just before the opening of his play, which was intended to be set in the brewery due to the access to supplies. Returning to his home, he informs Lois of the news and they recall the children from their various pursuits to share with them as well. They vow to help him put on his play by buying their own supplies which they perform outside of their lighthouse home. In an epilogue, Peter would die at age 43 from chasing a Pokémon across the street. In Michael Bay's story, Muscular Peter single handedly loads a truck with precision tossing of kegs but is fired after destroying a keg for a drink. Meanwhile, Decepticon Transformers are setting out to destroy the New 7 Wonders of the World and only Peter's skill at heaving beer kegs can stop them. He is recruited by Carter following a conference at the White House and assembles a team of his old buddies who are working at the One World Trade Center. He stops to visit his ex-wife Lois who has replaced him with Brian. Saying goodbye to Chris and Stewie, who also hope he can save the wonders, his team is nearly ambushed by three Decepticons at Hagia Sophia, but after a quick cut montage of shots and explosions, Peter faces the final one. Heaving the keg toward the Decepticon, guys beg him to stop in vain as the explosion engulfs the pair. At a memorial service for Peter, a statue in his honor is unveiled and he appears, having been welded by together by his friends who kept his appearance a secret. Slipping off to make love to Lois behind a tombstone, or at least faking it due to impotence, he asks her which segment was her favorite and she confesses to not liking the episode. The final scene of the episode shows Peter thanking the audience for watching his show and assuring them that he's not actually fired and that all the stories were fake. Angela comes up and tells Peter that he is, in fact, actually fired. Peter starts to flip out, as he realizes what's actually happening and then begs her to give him his job back. Angela refuses and leaves him, standing there, crying and sobbing like a little pansy-ass bitch. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Angela Jones Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Stella *Opie *Fouad *Tricia Takanawa *Mayor Adam West *Carter Pewterschmidt *Mort Goldman *Bruce *Elmer Hartman *Seamus Levine *Principal Shepherd *Tom Tucker *Kimi Quagmire *Herbert the Pervert *Consuela *Phineas and Barnaby *Bonnie Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kevin Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Susie Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleveland Jr. (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Roberta Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Rallo Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Three mini posters for this episode were released at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con. *This episode marks Carrie Fisher's last recorded voice performance of Angela, with an appearance yet to come in "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas". **Executive producer Richard Appel had this to say about Fisher: "The last direction we were able to give her was, 'It's a deep french kiss with Peter Griffin, go wild." sic *Despite the plot of the episode being Peter losing his job and the death of Fisher, this episode is actually outside of the context of the show and he continues to work at the brewery until the latter part of the season. *This is the second episode in a row without cutaway gags. *Quentin Tarantino's segment opens with "Vehicle" by The Ides of March. *The tennis balls and racquet hanging from Peter's mirror are a representation of a penis and testicles. *James Brown's "Sex Machine" is heard during Peter's fight with the Tricia Takanawas. *"La donna è mobile" from Verdi's Rigoletto plays when Angela is killed in the Tarantino sequence. *Tom Jones' "What's New Pussycat?" closes out the first segment. *The second segment opens with "Hardest Geometry Problem in the World" from the opening scene of Wes Anderson's film Rushmore. *A German recording of "I Got You, Babe" closes out the Wes Anderson segment. *"Burn It Down" by Linkin Park plays during the Decepticon fight. *Cleveland's Samsung Gear S2 features a rectangular face, a design eliminated by the production of that model. Cultural References *Peter's outfit in the Quentin Tarantino segment is a homage to Ronald McDonald. *The sword he carries is the 'Sword of Omens' from ThunderCats. *The Quentin Tarantino segment contains elements from his films Pulp Fiction, including Peter's original outfit as well as Cleveland's and the glowing keg in place of the mysterious briefcase and the Kill Bill films, with the Tricia Takanawa 88 standing in for the Crazy 88 yazuka gang. *The Michael Bay segment takes on his approach to the Transformers series, as well as his film Armageddon when Peter recruits his friends. *Bay's reputation for product placement is parodied with Joe pitching the Microsoft Surface and Cleveland doing the same with his Samsung Gear S2 watch. *Peter's car alarm is the theme from the television show Ironside. Gallery Videos File:Peter Finds Three Directors To Create A Unique Story Season 16 Ep. 5 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Loses His Job & Must Deliver The News To His Wife Season 16 Ep. 5 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Seeks Revenge From His Old Job Season 16 Ep. 5 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Gets Fired For Destroying Company Property Season 16 Ep. 5 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Arrives To His Job At The Brewery Season 16 Ep. 5 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Anthology Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Angela Episodes Category:Parody Episodes Category:Fourth Wall Episodes